Problem: Express $0.14$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{14}{100}$